tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Shadowflame
Ask Shadowflame is a drawn ask blog of an OC pony named Shadowflame drawn by the moderator Goshujin-Sama. 'Backstory' Before Shadowflame was born, an austrailian poacher pony that lived in the Everfree Forest named Jack Knife had stumbled upon a large, dark red egg and brought it to his shack to study it. As it rested near the fireplace to stay warm, it soon hatched as a baby pony was born from it, having wildebeast horns, bat wings, and large, red, nocturnal eyes. He raised it as his own since he was the last of his family tree and wanted the company. Young Shadowflame developed his fear of moths at this point when one attached to his face and wouldn't let go until Jack threw it off and stomped it, but the memory continued to traumatize him as it developed into his nightmares. Soon Jack saved a pony from Ponyville named Blueberry Sundae that wandered into the forest as Jack introduced her to Shadowflame and asked of her to raise him and further his education as she accepted the request. Shadowflame was really shy and never talked to anypony, he was often teased since his mane and tail hadn't developed yet as most of the class, lead by the queen bee Autumn Salon, called him names such as "freak" or "baldy blank flank". Although he didn't make friends, he was the most literate student and enjoyed reading as it lead him to practicing magic. Soon he had mastered an advanced spell that allowed him to speed read all the books in a certain area and memorize everything from them as he used this to read every book in the Ponyville Library. The only thing he liked more than reading was one filly he had a crush on named Emerald Tulip. He soon was able to get her attention using a spell to create an entire field of flowers as she decided to befriend him and show him one of her favorite places in Ponyville. He was able to help her find her special talent without saying a word as she finally got her cutie mark. But the friendship soon ended as Autumn Salon and the other classmates stopped them and had the other students try to paddle Shadowflame and to shave off Emerald's mane which was believed to be the only mane better looking than Autumn's. Shadowflame finally tapped into his powers as he threw the students holding him down and shouted for them to leave her alone before breathing fire as it burned off Autumn's mane and tail completely. The shadows from the trees chased off the other students as Emerald also ran away and didn't stop even when Shadowflame tried to apologize to her. He then looked to himself and noticed his new cutie mark. The news of that night spread like wildfire as his teacher and Blueberry Sundae helped him escape before the angry mob could find him. As he returned to the Everfree Forest, he found Jack laying in bed after he was stung by a manticore's tail and was revealed that he was dying. He gave his possessions to Shadowflame as he was buried near the lake of the forest as Shadowflame decided to find a new place to live as he later decided to settle in a mountain cave where he had lived for two decades. He was later visited by a red dragon who was looking for a place to sleep as Shadowflame offered to have him rent some space so that he could afford things he would need. The dragon refused and tried to defeat him to be able to keep the cave for free, but Shadowflame had the upper hoof by using his magic as the dragon willingly paid him with his gold and gems. Shadowflame then returned to his cave to find that the dragon was gone and that he had left his treasures stashed away in the cave and a note mentioning that he was evicted, but thanked him for the hospitality. With his roommate gone, he started getting lonely as he went out searching for a pet late at night, but every animal in the pet store made angry noises at him as he left. He wandered around the Everfree Forest as he then found something, a baby Questing Beast shivering on the cold ground as it made a sound like whining puppies. As it looked to him, instead of chasing him off, it leapt onto his back and started sleeping. He decided to name him Odysseus. As another night passed where everypony he tried to befriend ran away in fear of him, he was alerted by a scream coming from the Whitetail Woods as he hurried there. When he got there, he found a white mare that was running away from something as he stopped her. When she looked up to him, she then stayed close to him as he was prepared to attack whatever was chasing her. She explained to him that she was afraid of creatures that stood on their hind legs and abducted ponies and thought she saw one in the woods. He comforted her with his wing and held her close, they were both very shy and didn't make much small talk. Soon she felt safe with him and asked if he'd ever leave her as he responded that he never would, as their relationship started. She later told him that her name was Belle as they continued dating and getting to know each other, until one day, he decided to ask for her hoof in marriage as she happily accepted. She moved in with him in the mountain as their love grew until they decided to make love. Nine months afterwards, Belle gave birth to two foals, one was a white, earth pony colt with a black mane and tail and red eyes similar to Shadowflame's, and the other was a filly that was of the same species as Shadowflame, but had big, brown, nocturnal eyes, impala horns, butterfly wings, and vine-like mane and tail. Shadowflame soon got a job working as a blacksmith for Dark the Norse Pony. 'Personality' Although he is rather shy at first, he's very comedic once somepony gets to know him. He only gets angry when somepony makes fun of his family in which they end up being not too far from dead. Although he enjoys having a good time, he's rather responsible due to being a father. 'Other Characters' 'Belle' Shadowflame's earth pony wife that has an ask blog of her own. After the strange disappearance of her parents, she was taken in by her crumudgeon uncle that would scare her with stories about bi-pedal pony abductors and that they would take her away just like her parents. She got her cutie mark for her talent in singing that she had gotten from her mother. She's rather shy, but is very friendly when she becomes familiar with them. She's also a chocoholic, which is what she blames for her oversized flank that even outsizes Princess Celestia's. Her massive bottom causes her to easily get caught in small spaces, which oddly enough arouses Shadowflame as he tries to "help her out" in private. ---- 'Ivory Inferno' Shadowflame's earth pony son that resembles him by his red colored eyes and his fiery shaped black mane and tail. He's the most outgoing family member other than Odysseus, which causes him to get into trouble. Due to the mix of earth pony and his father's species, he's about as strong as his father, but doesn't realize it much. His adorable looks attract many older fillies and causes them to fall head over hooves, but he doesn't have such luck making colt friends due to their jealousy. He attends Ponyville Elementary School. ---- 'Graceful Shade' Shadowflame's daughter that shares the same species as him. Although they both have non-unicorn horns, non-pegasi wings, and a mane and tail that isn't composed of hair, she has large, brown, nocturnal eyes rather than the small, red nocturnal eyes. She's the most timid member of the family and is usually hiding behind her father whenever somepony new is around. She has a superb connection to plants as she's able to communicate with them as well as singing to them that causes magical effects from reviving dead plants to rejuvinating spoiled fruit back to edibility. Although she's the brightest student in Canterlot's Magic Kindergarden, she's also the least popular. Belle believes that once she reaches adulthood, she'll surpass her in beauty and may surpass her father in height. ---- 'Odysseus' Shadowflame's pet Questing Beast; Having the head of a snake, body of a leopard, strength of a lion, speed of a deer, and emmits a sound of a pack of hunting dogs, but since he's still young, he just sounds like a pack of puppies. His main diet consists of fish because Shadowflame worries that any other meat may give him an appetite for other ponies. Like most Questing Beasts, he'll venture out most of the day, but returns before dinner time. Shadowflame doesn't like leaving him home alone because he's known for scratching up furniture. ---- 'Emperor Dark Terror' Dark Terror is the banished brother of Celestia's father, the ruler of the underworld and the darkness, and Shadowflame's biological father. He was created to punish the ponies in the beginning times, but was implanted with some of the creator's compassion so that he couldn't kill anyone. He was later banished for taking the punishment too far by creating fear and chaos amongst pony kind. To avoid becoming the only being of his forgotten race, he created a son to walk amongst the others. He also found this as an opportunity to rid of the compassion given to him and forced it all into his creation, which caused the son's heart to become oversized and to stick out through his chest. He decided not to use him for revenge since that would cause his son's banishment and in doing so taking him back to square one. He's also responsible for the corruption of Princess Luna and the creation of Discord. Category:OC Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog